Messy But Worth It
by JellyMomo
Summary: It was a normal meeting until America and England's sexual tension decided to break free. FAILISH AND MESSY YAOI!


**Messy but worth it**

"…And as we all know, I will be in charge of this project", America chimed.  
It was another world conference. Time to find solutions to the biggest global issues. Or more likely America's biggest chance to show off and praise about his heroic acts. At least that's how it seemed like to England.  
"Yeah, sure. You bloody git get to play the hero while the other nations work their butts off to bring world peace", England nagged sarcastically.  
"Ha just because you're so jealous of my awesomeness, Iggy", America teased.  
"And why would I be jealous of you bloody selfish arrogant kid?" England started to sound rather pissed.  
"Well, maybe because I have much better food, I'm brave and awesome and my eyebrows don't resemble seaweed. Besides I'm bigger", he chirped in reply and flashed his heroically proud smile.  
"You're only bigger because of all the junk food, you wanker. I doubt you even know what seaweed is!"  
"Oi mister healthy! You can't even cook anything edible!"

The yelling continued. Japan took out a Sudoku book and Germany did some paperwork while Italy clung to his neck going on about something, most likely pasta. Russia had his arm on China's shoulder and tried convincing him to become one with Russia. Everyone had ignored England and America.

"Why do you have to be so bloody annoying all the time?" England yelled.  
"Why are you so uptight all the time?" replied America with twice as much intensity in his voice. Both their eyes were flaming and they glared daggers at each other. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Everything grew dead silent and everyone's attention was on them again. Nobody had the courage to speak and both America and England looked like they were about to explode from anger.

Suddenly Alfred grabbed both Arthur's wrists, pinned him to the wall and rammed their lips together. Everyone in the room let out a surprised gasp.  
Arthur closed his eyes and his cheeks were flushed but to everyone's surprise he replied to the bruising hard kiss. Their tongues fought aggressively for a while until they had to pull away for oxygen. Alfred started sucking Arthur's neck. The said Briton muttered something under his shaky breath and groaned as Alfred's hand went underneath his shirt. Other nations stared at them mouth opened and eyes the sizes of saucers.  
"Mein Gott…" said Germany slowly and covered Italy's eyes, making the said man squeal slightly from excitement.  
"Doitsu Doitsu! Why don't you ever do that to me, ve~?" Ludwig's face reddened but he didn't reply. Francis was observing the ongoing situation very closely.

By that time Alfred and Arthur had locked their lips again and toppled over some paperwork and coffee cups. Arthur was sitting on the table America standing between his legs and unbuttoning England's shirt. The Briton's green coat was already tossed aside along with Alfred's bomber jacket and tie.  
Arthur had always hated the combination of old leather jacket and a formal tie and was more than pleased to get rid of the offensive items. His own white button up was now hanging over his right shoulder and his tie was being loosened.

Alfred pushed the Briton to lay on his back on the table. By that time Germany had walked Feliciano to the door, still covering the excited Italian's eyes. Other nations were on their way out too, Japan dragging a roughly nosebleeding France from his drape.

Alfred climbed on top of Arthur, still kissing him roughly and working with his pants. (Or trousers as England would've preferred them to be called.) He kissed and sucked his way to Arthur's collarbone and the zipper finally gave in and slid down. The shaky moans he received were just enough to make the tightness in his own pants very uncomfortable.  
"I…I-ah… Hat-e…you A-alf-rehhhd F-hh.. Jo-nes", England managed to gasp making Alfred chuckle and get rid of both their pants without breaking another fierce kiss. Alfred got on his knees and pulled his boxers down with one sharp tug. Alfred could tell the sight amused the Brit more than his flushing face let out.  
Clumsily England started unbuttoning his uncomfortably sweaty shirt, managing to toss it away while Alfred pulled down his underwear.

After both their clothes were gone America lifted England up a bit adjusting them better onto the table and climbing fully on top. The aroused Briton put his legs around his American lover, who leaned down and kissed him roughly again, moving their bodies in unison. He left bright red marks on the soft skin on Arthur's neck and both of their lips were swollen and bruised.  
Arthur bucked his hips in a manner that caused their arousals to brush each other. His hands tackled to Alfred's slightly sweaty hair making the American burry his head deeper to England's neck.  
"F-fuck-h… Just- stop.. te-ahhhh-teasing", Arthur panted. His eyes were half lidded and his hair clung to his forehead messily. His cheeks were flushed and the swollen lips left slightly agape from their latest, sloppy and lust filled kiss. Alfred couldn't help but to let his hand explore down to England's groin.

"G-GIT!" England gasped making Alfred chuckle a bit. The sight underneath him, on the conference room table among all the messed up paperwork and individual clothing made the hero practically scream in need.

"Just… do it", Arthur muttered determinedly and turned his head away in embarrassment.  
"A-are you s-sure? Just… like this?" Alfred managed to keep his voice somewhat under control.  
"Yes.. P-plea-hh-se, Al-Alfred…" Arthur's tone was husky and a single tear of pleasure and need rolled down his cheek. "Since wh-hhen d-did you become t-the reason-ahh-able one any-way?" He panted while Alfred's hand kept on it's ministrations on Arthur's throbbing hot length.  
"At the moment you lost it. One of us ha-ahh-has to be the he-ro…" Alfred muttered and bit Arthur's earlobe.  
"B-bloody hell A-america j-ust TAKE ME, will y-you!" Arthur bucked his hips and guided Alfred's cock to his entrance. Alfred grinned but couldn't bring himself to tease the Brit anymore. Pleasure and need were things he had never been able to turn away from, so he did what any hero would've done. He took his damsel in distress right there, on the dark wooden conference room table.

Arthur twitched uncomfortably and his face twisted momentarily from pain as he tried adjusting to the feeling of America inside him. After a few pained thrusts they both seemed to melt together as they set up a rhythm of thrusts.

In… and out…

Arthur's hands were on Alfred's chest and his head was thrown back in arousal. A drop of sweat fell down from Alfred's forehead onto Arthur's neck as their thrust became harder, faster, more demanding and went deeper into England.  
"Mmh-ahh!" Arthur cried as the certain spot inside him was hit with great strength. Alfred grinned and let out a few muffled cries at the sounds escaping his Briton's lips.

"Can't – ho – ho ld b-ahhh-back…" Arthur flushed and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Mhm it's-o-okay", Alfred said and leaned down to kiss Arthur. It was a gentle and loving kiss and with a few more thrusts and silenced cries of pleasure Arthur came over their chests and on the table. America followed soon after.

Alfred rolled to Arthur's side and they both lay breathless for a few moments.  
"Has been a while, eh?" America asked mockingly.  
"Eh go to hell…" Arthur groaned. America chuckled and turned around to kiss the corner of Arthur's mouth, causing a slight blush to spread on the Briton's face.  
"Ya know, I really like you…" Alfred said and laid his head on Arthur's chest.  
"Messy… But worth it… I… I like you too", Arthur said and Alfred's smile widened.

"I guess we've got some cleaning up to do…" Arthur sighed as they got up and saw the condition of the conference room.  
"Haha! Yes", Alfred laughed and tossed Arthur his shirt.

The rest of the conference went by with other nations smiling knowingly at England and America.

France though was still nosebleeding roughly.

A/N: This bitch has been hanging in mid air for quite a while, I've just been too out of it to post it anywhere, mainly because I think it's messy and stupid ;A; I like the story, sort of but something about it just doesn't fit… MEH FEEL FREE TO START THROWING THE POTATOES AT ME NOW.

This is how it always goes, I promise myself to write a lot over the summer but I end up publishing everything within the last 30 minutes of my holiday… Sorry to spam you all!


End file.
